


I Wanna Marry You

by sinkburrito



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: "wtf are human customs" -wrathion probably, Fluff and Angst, M/M, painfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: wrathion has no idea what he's supposed to do in a relationship and anduin is in loveuh summary stuff





	I Wanna Marry You

“I wanna marry you.”

 

Anduin looked up from the book he was reading in surprise. 

 

“What?”

 

“I wanna marry you,” Wrathion repeated simply. He sat cross-legged on the floor across from him, a stack of papers in hand.

 

“But we just started dating yesterday,” Anduin said slowly. He sat up in his armchair and leaned forward. The simple reading glasses he wore slid down his nose. 

 

“So? We’re obviously a compatible match. If we married, I could help the Alli-” Wrathion protested, crossing his arms.

 

“That’s not how it works, we have to date for a while,” Anduin interjected. He sighed fondly, albeit exasperatedly.

 

“Why?” Wrathion asked, pouting like a child.

 

“Because you have to get to know the person! Will you still want to marry me tomorrow? What about next month? Next year?”

 

“Yes,” Wrathion responded with absolute confidence.

 

“...Ask me tomorrow, okay?” Anduin relented. He knew Wrathion would probably forget it by then, as he did with most ideas that never came to light.

 

…

 

“I wanna marry you,” Wrathion said, sitting down next to Anduin on the grassy hill.

 

Anduin looked up in surprise. 

 

“Oh hey, Wrathion. I thought you would be talking with the adventurer a little longer,” he said, ignoring the proposal.

 

“Will you marry me today? You said I should ask you tomorrow. It’s tomorrow.” Wrathion persisted.

 

Anduin held back a giggle. “I’m surprised you even remembered,” he said, smiling.

 

Wrathion looked insulted at the very idea. “Of course I did! Now, answer the question.”

 

“What about this. Ask me in a week and I’ll think about it,” Anduin said, grinning. Of course he wouldn’t marry him after a week of dating. That would be stupid and rash. Right? But there was no way he was even thinking about it. Definitely not.

 

….

 

“I wanna marry you,” Wrathion informed him exactly a week later. Anduin held a spoonful of oatmeal halfway to his mouth. 

 

“What?” he asked. He had just woken up and was still in a daze. Wrathion tapped his foot impatiently, making their breakfast shake on the rickety table.

 

“You said to ask in a week and you’d consider it. Well?”

 

“I.. honestly thought you’d forget.” Anduin answered, a little embarrassed.

 

“Well, I didn’t.” Wrathion said tersely. 

 

“You have to be dating a long time before you marry, at least over a year,” Anduin explained.

 

“What?! But I don’t want to wait that long!” Wrathion protested.

 

“Wrathion, I’m fifteen. I’m not going to get married now.” Anduin said with finality.

 

Wrathion pursed his lips, but dropped the subject. Anduin watched him eat his breakfast in a stony silence as Wrathion avoided eye contact. He sighed. This dragon would be the death of him one day.

 

“Ask me in a month, and we’ll talk about it,” he said after a silence.

 

Anduin knew he couldn’t regret it if he tried now because Wrathion’s whole face lit up and did something strange and a little bit scary to his heart.

 

…..

 

“I wanna marry you,” Wrathion mumbled, leaning down to slip his arms around Anduin’s neck. Anduin smiled as he felt his boyfriend hug him from behind. He sat in his chair as he usually did near the end of the day, content to read a book. 

 

Anduin tilted his head up to kiss Wrathion gently on the edge of his mouth. “Still stuck on that?” he queried. 

 

Wrathion rested his chin on Anduin’s shoulder and pouted slightly. “Yes. You said we could talk about it in a month. It’s been a month.”

 

Anduin sighed fondly and pulled the dragon around in front of him. “The reason people wait a while before getting married is to get to know the person. You have to really love them. What if we get married and you decide we’re not a good fit in a year or so? What if… what if you find someone else?” 

 

“I won’t,” Wrathion said. 

 

“Why do you want to marry me so much?” Anduin asked softly.

 

“Isn’t that what people do? After dating comes marriage, right?” Wrathion asked in confusion.

 

“Well yes, but after some time. Is that the only reason?” Anduin explained, feeling his heart sink. Of course Wrathion was just following what he thought was required for a relationship. 

 

“Well… If we marry, we have to stay together. No one can pull us apart, not the Horde, not the Alliance, not your father. I want to stay with you in Stormwind. I… want to have a life. I want a life with you.” Wrathion confessed, usual bravado gone. His wine-colored eyes stared into Anduin’s so earnestly that Anduin thought his heart would stop beating right there. 

 

He gently pulled the dragon into a kiss. “Why are you so sweet?” he mumbled against Wrathion’s mouth. The reply was the familiar lips against his own twisting into a smile.

 

Anduin pulled back reluctantly. “Ask me again in a year and I will give my final answer,” he promised. Wrathion nodded determinedly, then leaned in again.

 

….

 

“I wanna marry you,” Anduin whispered softly to the empty air outside his Stormwind window. Night had fallen over the once-bustling city, replacing chatter with night sounds. Anduin guessed he was the only one awake in Stormwind Keep other than the guards.

 

The nighttime breeze swept through his room. It was exactly a year after the proposal. Anduin hated himself for hoping Wrathion would fly through the window, cavalier smile on his face and golden ring in hand. It was stupid, really. It was completely out of the question to marry him. 

 

Anduin watched his pocket-watch tick away the seconds slowly by the light of the moon. The finality set in as midnight passed. Wrathion wasn’t coming. Of course not; he’d been missing for months now. 

 

Anduin shut the window quietly as to not wake anyone else. He despised the hot tears that fell in his lap when he sat down on his bed. 

 

“S-s-so stupid,” he stuttered to himself while fiercely wiping away tears. They came even more readily when he realized he would’ve said yes; even after Garrosh’s trial. He hated his heart even more so for that.

 

….

 

“I wanna marry you,” the resolute voice said. 

 

Anduin frowned. “Why?” he asked.

 

“The kingdom is in turmoil after Varian’s death. They need to be reassured that the Wrynn line will continue. If we marry, you calm the kingdom and assure them the kingdom is stable,” Tess Greymane said. 

 

Anduin mulled over the choices in his head, determinedly pushing out memories of the last time someone had said that to him. 

 

“Obviously, we don’t love each other,” Tess said casually, “But it’s a good choice for the kingdom.”

 

“Okay,” Anduin said. Tess grinned at him. He tried a half-hearted smile in return, though his chest felt empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE IS HE???? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!  
> also this is lowkey shit lmao


End file.
